


And You Can't Go Back, Same Way You Came

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom, Megadeth, Metallica, Slayer (Band)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, First Time Bottoming, Loud Sex, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: Frank's been thinking about broadening his horizons for quite some time now, but despite all his bravado he still hasn't mustered up the courage to come right out and say it.PEOPLE OF WATTPAD AND BEYOND, HEAR THIS: STOP STEALING MY FUCKING FAN FICTION! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!
Relationships: Frank Bello/David Ellefson, Frank Bello/Jason Newsted, Tom Araya/Frank Bello
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	And You Can't Go Back, Same Way You Came

**Author's Note:**

> I've been trying to finish this fic for ages now. It's really just smut I wrote while I'm stuck trying to update my longer fic. Nothing more, nothing less.
> 
> Title taken from White Knuckles by OK Go.

Frank's been thinking about broadening his horizons for quite some time now, but despite all his bravado he still hasn't mustered up the courage to come right out and say it. Not even when him and Junior are in the throes of passion.

It was date night for him and Junior and by the end of the evening Frankie had gotten in the mood, naturally. They got down to business like so many times before; kissing, touching, and occasionally wrestling each other against the mattress. Frankie is usually the one who ends up pinning Junior to the bed, but tonight Frank managed to let Junior overpower him for the sole purpose of getting Junior on top of him. Once Junior was on top of him, Frankie parted his legs to let the other man nestle between his thighs.

Frank smiles into each kiss, thinking he's finally successfully got what he's wanted for so long without having to explicitly spell it out. Junior takes his time kissing Frank's neck and lightly grinding himself into the other man's groin. Frankie laughed breathlessly, moaning as he felt Junior's hard on rubbing against his through his shorts. He was so fucking excited that this was finally happening that if Junior kept humping him like this, he might actually come inside his pants.

They get undressed and fall back onto the bed; Frankie with his legs spread open and Junior kneeling between them. Junior reached over to get the lube and went back to distracting Frank with sloppy, enthusiastic kisses. Frank's cock gave a twitch when he heard the cap snap open and shuddered with excitement. Junior broke away and rose up to look down upon Frankie's flushed face. Junior gave him a sweet little smile and drizzled some of the lubricant onto his hand.

"I bet you've been waiting for this all week," Junior teased, wrapping a slick hand around Frank's cock.

"You have _no_ idea," Frank panted, ignoring the fact that Junior was spreading lube on his cock.

And before Frankie knows what hits him, Junior is climbing onto his lap and straddling his waist. Frank is taken aback and at a loss for words when Junior grabbed ahold of his slick erection and poised it at his entrance. Frankie automatically grabbed onto Junior's hips to help lower him down. Junior gasped the moment he was breached, but when he saw Frank not even react or find the expression he had been searching for, he immediately paused.

"What's wrong?" Junior asked, bracing his hands on Frankie's chest.

"Nothing," Frank brushed off nonchalantly, though the disappointment was evident in his voice.

"I thought you liked it when I'm on top."

"I do."

"Then what is it?"

"Nothing, baby," Frank assured. He slapped Junior on the butt tenderly and flashed him a smile like everything was alright. "Come on and ride daddy's cock."

"Yes sir," replied Junior, biting his lip and jumping for joy at Frank's newfound enthusiasm.

The rest of their date night carries on the same way every other night has since they started dating; with Frank topping and Junior bottoming. That's not to say Frankie didn't end up enjoying himself, he loves fucking Junior, but he was hoping for something a little different tonight. So he lets Junior ride him without once saying what he really wants and they both move on with their lives.

The second time Frank tries to get what he wants without having to ask for it is when Jason comes over. Frank and Junior share Jason from time to time, having designated date nights with each other ever since they established their polyamorous relationship. It just so happens to be Junior's date night with Jason, but Junior isn't home yet, so Frank took this as the perfect opportunity to make his move.

Jason's lounging on the couch and watching tv as he waits for Junior to come home from work while Frank's been psyching himself up for the past ten minutes. After he gets his nerves under control long enough, Frankie approached Jason and casually plopped himself down onto Jason's lap. Jason made an _oof_ sound, much to Frankie's amusement, and gave the man an inquisitive look when he settled fully on his lap.

"Whaddya watchin'?" Frank inquired, playing with Jason's hair.

"Just some reruns. Nothing special," Jason answered, finding himself distracted by Frank's ass squirming against the tops of his thighs.

"Ya know, if you're bored we can do something while you wait for David," Frank offered.

He made sure to establish his intent by flashing Jason his bedroom eyes while simultaneously rubbing the curve of his butt over Jason's crotch. Jason rested one hand on the small of Frank's back while the other curled around his knee. Jason grinned up at Frank.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"I can think of a few things," Frank murmured before kissing Jason on the lips.

They begin to make out slowly with Frankie taking most of the initiative since he possesses most of the leverage right now. Jason reciprocates the attention by kissing back and letting Frank do whatever he wants. Occasionally Frank would pause to nip and suck at Jason's bottom lip, hoping to make the other man more excitable, as he grinded himself awkwardly against Jason's half hard dick. Jason broke the kiss first so he could breathe and stared at Frankie.

"You're awfully playful today. What's gotten into you?" Jason questioned as he smirked up at Frankie.

"Nothing yet," Frank teased, rubbing his nose against Jason's. "Care to help me change that?"

"Come on, Frankie. You know it's Junior's night," Jason reminded, much to Frankie's chagrin.

"So? He's not home yet. We can fool around a little," Frankie pleaded, wiggling his ass against Jason's lap.

"As much as I'd love to, I might not be able to get in the mood later if I come right now," Jason whined. He brushed the hair out of Frankie's face and caressed his cheek gently. "I wouldn't wanna disappoint Junior."

The frown that graced Frankie's face was bitter yet understanding as he heaved a sigh and clambered off of Jason's lap. His stomach knotted up when he noticed Jason's concerned expression and tried to reassure him by brushing off the whole situation.

"You're right. It'd be selfish of me to interfere with Junior's night," Frank conceded, offering a forced laugh and smile like he didn't just get rejected like a girl on prom night. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be that way," Jason said, grabbing Frank by the wrist and pulling him back. "If you want, I can talk to Junior and see if we can share him tonight."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna ruin your night together," Frank declined. He gave Jason another half hearted attempt at a smile and pulled his hand out of Jason's grasp. "You guys have fun, alright?"

Frankie knows he was only setting himself up for rejection since he knew damn well Jason and Junior were dating tonight, but you can't blame a guy for trying anyway. Any hope of getting what he wanted was crushed the moment Junior came home and left with Jason. Frank didn't mind the idea of him and Jason tag teaming Junior, but that's not what he was in the mood for. Frank wanted something new he's never experienced before, but he's too shy to ask for it for fear that it would turn the other guys off.

When it finally happens, they're having a little get together with some of their friends. It's not really a party, but there's plenty of idle chatter and drinking involved. Junior and Jason are hanging out with a few other people in the living room, probably playing uno or some other card game, while Frank just mills around for most of the night trying to get anyone to notice him. He's wearing a tank top and a pair of board shorts that ride up a little more than usual.

He pretty much does what you'd expect someone with his desperation would do. He's going around sitting on people's laps, bending over in front of them, and just doing alluring things to bait out some sort of reaction. Everyone just thinks Frankie's drank too much, however, and brush off his playfulness as having a few too many despite the fact that he's more sober than half the people in attendance. So all in all, no one pays him much mind. Or so he assumes.

Frank's ready to cut his losses and just give up when he walks into the kitchen to get something to drink and spots someone leaning against the counter. Frankie recognizes the guy. His name is Tom and he's one of Jason's friends. He comes over from time to time when they have one of these hang outs, but Frankie's never really spoken to him before. Tom's eyes flick up towards Frankie the moment he emerges into the kitchen and gives a small smile.

"Evening," Tom greets.

"Hey."

Frankie nods over at him in acknowledgment and walks over towards the fridge. He opens it up and bends over at the waist to browse the fridge's contents. Frankie isn't really in the mood for more alcohol so he takes his time to decide what kind of soda he wants instead. All while he's searching for the perfect soda to drink, he purposely sticks his ass out, having got into the habit of keeping up his charade, but not without attracting attention in the process. Frankie isn't even aware of what he's doing anymore until he senses someone standing behind him.

"You get stuck in there?" Tom asks.

Frankie swivels around and practically lands face first into Tom's crotch. His eyes are level with Tom's waist and he has to lean back slightly so he can look up at the other man's face. It takes Frank a second too long to realize he's down on his knees in front of a random dude before he's scrambling to his feet once again. Tom is grinning at him, obviously amused by Frankie acting so scatterbrained. Frank has his back to the open fridge and shivers when a small gust of cold air creeps up his spine.

"What?" Frankie gushes.

"You having some trouble finding what you need?" Tom goes on to question.

"Just weighing my options," Frank replies nonchalantly, resting his hand on the fridge door.

"Yeah? Is that what you were doing out there?" Tom inquires, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Frankie says as he feigns ignorance.

"I think you know what I mean," says Tom. He takes a step closer to Frankie, noticing the way he backs up ever so slightly. "I'm not blind. You think I haven't noticed what you've been doing?"

"What are you talking about?" Frankie implores.

Frankie is feeling nervous and cornered right now, but damn if it doesn't excite the hell out of him. Still, he persists in playing the part of dumb blonde like he doesn't know what Tom is getting at because it's so much more fun this way. The way Tom lets out a soft huff and smirks at him is worth the price of admission. Tom leans in a little and lowers his voice, looking Frank directly in the eyes.

"I'm talking about you acting like a slut with all those men in there," Tom alludes, gesturing in the direction of the living room.

" _Excuse me?_ " Frank scoffs, pretending like he's actually offended when in reality getting called a slut is kind of exhilarating for him.

"You don't have to play coy anymore," Tom tells him. "If you wanted some attention, all you had to do was ask."

"I get all the attention I need. I have a boyfriend, remember? I have _two_ boyfriends," Frankie boasts.

Tom lets out a chuckle and moves closer to Frankie, getting him to move away from the fridge. Tom shuts the fridge and advances slowly on Frankie until he's backed up against one of the counters. The small of Frank's back hits the edge of the counter and he automatically shrinks in on himself a little when he realizes he's pinned between the cabinets and Tom. Tom's just managed to do what no one's ever attempted in one fluid movement and it turns Frank on so much.

"Be that as it may, but neither of them gives you what you want. Let alone what you _need_ ," Tom murmurs, placing his hands on either side of Frankie to box him in.

"Oh yeah? And I suppose you're an expert on the topic?" Frank remarks, sounding more and more flustered with each passing second.

"It's not that hard to put two and two together. But yeah, I know _exactly_ what you need," Tom states.

"And what's that?"

"You tell me."

Frankie stares up into Tom's eyes, a feat which shouldn't even exist since they're practically the same height, and cowers in his presence. He's not used to people making him feel small, usually he's the one being all alpha and tough, but that's not to say he isn't thoroughly enjoying it. It's all part of the reason why he was flaunting himself around, and it looks like someone was smart enough to pick up on it. But now that Frankie was looking his desires in the face, he couldn't bring himself to speak up and say what he wanted out loud.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Tom teases when Frank remains silent.

"I, uh, can't really say it," Frankie stammers.

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing…"

" _Embarrassing?_ There's nothing embarrassing about wanting to get fucked like a dirty little slut," Tom reassures, reaching out to cup Frank underneath the chin. He smirks when he sees Frank's pupils dilate. "That's what you want, isn't it?"

Frankie just nods his head obediently, uttering out the smallest of affirmative noises as he swoons against Tom. Tom cups his face in one hand, running his thumb over Frankie's bottom lip as if to tempt him further, but Frank is already sold on letting Tom give him what he wants. Frankie feels his lip tremble ever so slightly when Tom leans down to press his forehead against Frank's. His mouth is a breath away from touching Frank's; flirting with the space between them as he presses in closer.

"You want me to fuck you?" Tom murmurs. He pulls back a little, prompting Frankie to follow him as he wordlessly lets out a soft whimper. A grin creases Tom's features and he chuckles. "Oh yeah, you like the sound of that don't you? You're practically begging for it. Whaddya say?"

"I don't know if David will let--"

Tom snatches him by the wrist and hauls him back out into the living room where everyone is huddled up on the couch. Frankie stumbles along, coming face to face with Junior, Jason, and all the others who barely pay either of them much attention.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and fuck Frankie," Tom announces to the entire room.

Frank feels his face blister with heat as all eyes slowly shift over towards him. The fact that Tom doesn't ask for permission and just establishes his dominance makes Frank go weak in the knees. It's exciting and arousing in its ability to instantly humiliate Frankie, another aspect of this whole situation that further fuels the longing he has to be dominated. Both of his boyfriends regard him with the faintest quirks of amusement.

"Have fun," Junior says with a smirk.

Before Frankie can say anything on the matter, he's being dragged along up the staircase towards his bedroom. It shouldn't come as a surprise that Junior or Jason wouldn't stop Tom, seeing as how they're all in an open relationship, but it was somewhat terrifying going off with someone he didn't really know and who wasn't a part of their established arrangement. Terrifying, but no less invigorating.

The moment they set foot in Frankie's room, Frank is being pushed down against his bed and being treated to the sight of Tom getting undressed. Frank's leaning back on his elbows, panting slightly as Tom bares himself completely to him. Tom advances on him, climbing onto the bed while Frank is still fully dressed, causing Frank to attempt to crawl away from Tom, but there's nowhere for him to go and he ultimately submits to Tom.

Tom strips away every last article of clothing from Frankie until he's naked and squirming against the top of the covers. Tom climbs on top of Frank, who's legs instantly part for him, and braces himself above the man. Frankie stares up at Tom with starry eyes, feeling paralyzed with awe as the other man towers over him. Tom's hair is draped about his shoulders, dark locks of wavy hair dangling in his face, but Frankie can still make out the absolute predatory gaze the guy gives him as well as the smirk that follows.

Frank can't bring himself to say anything, not that it really matters since Tom almost immediately assaults him with a rough, devouring kiss. Frankie can't articulate it right away, causing a muffled surprised sound to emerge from his throat. Tom pushes his tongue past Frankie's lips, forcing them apart with wet open mouthed kisses that leave Frank panting for air. It's not so much the kissing that makes him flustered but the overwhelming realization that this is finally happening. And it only gets better.

In the midst of their kissing, Tom grabs Frank's wrists and pins them above his head. The motion leaves Frank feeling vulnerable and exposed as his body is stretched out across the length of the bed. Tom's hands feel rough and big, sliding slightly downwards to caress Frank's forearms in an almost tender expression if it weren't for the way he nipped and sucked at Frank's lips. Then his body dips down and comes into contact with Frankie's, setting off a whole chain of events he isn't quite prepared for.

Their hips press together and it causes their respective arousals to brush against each other. Frankie gasps at the sensation of hot solid flesh caressing his own, making Tom break away to look down at Frank. The guy's squirming in the covers and flexing his arms as if to test Tom's resolve, but it only makes Tom squeeze a little harder to keep him in place. Nothing's even happened yet and the man beneath him already looks so debauched and flushed from head to toe. His cheekbones are filled with color and his hard on twitches and flexes against his abdomen like an afterthought.

Tom chuckles, thoroughly satisfied with the way Frankie moves restlessly on the bed. He spares a glance down at Frank's dick and notices that the tip is glistening. He lets go of Frank's wrist and drops it down between them to give his dick a nice firm stroke. Frank arches into the contact, making his abdominal muscles tense up at the stimulation. Tom spreads the pre come all over the head of Frankie's cock and relishes in all the little flinches and noises it produces. Tom leans down to nuzzle at Frank's neck and jawline.

"Look at you. I've barely even touched you and you're already about to blow," Tom admonishes in a low murmur meant for Frankie's ears only. "I didn't know you'd be such an easy little whore."

Frankie lets out a moan at that. Being called something so derogatory as _whore_ while simultaneously being held down and jerked off by someone so domineering as Tom was a new plateau for Frankie and he craved more of it. Tom must be a fucking mind reader because he lets go of Frankie's other wrsist to wrap his hand around his neck instead and squeeze.

"That's what you truly are, isn't it? You're just a whore that's so _wet_ and _eager_ to get fucked by anyone who says yes," Tom goes onto to say, degrading Frankie further by establishing his self worth. Tom's hand tightens around Frankie's neck and demands with a growl, "Aren't you?"

" _Yes!_ I'm a w-whore," Frank stammers when he feels Tom's hands tightening around him.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Tom goads. "Tell me how bad you want it."

If you told Frankie how pathetic he'd sound begging for someone's cock, he wouldn't have believed it. Yet here he is breaking down and babbling like an idiot because he's so turned on and gagging for it.

"Please! I wanna get fucked so bad," Frankie whines all while squirming and sniveling underneath Tom who looks on with satisfaction. "I want you to hold me down and use me like the whore I am."

"How did that feel? You feel better for finally admitting what you are?" Tom murmurs in a low rough tone.

"Yes. It's feels amazing," Frank snivels, almost sobbing with relief.

"You're about to feel a whole lot better," Tom alludes before capturing Frankie's lips in a bruising kiss.

All at once, complete contact is lost between them and Frankie nearly whines in frustration until he sees what Tom's doing. He's digging around in Frank's nightstand drawer. Frank shudders when Tom finds what he's looking for and returns to the man squirming on the bed. Tom drops the condom beside them on the bed and holds up the bottle of lubricant up to gauge how much is left. The bottle is half full, but only just. Tom smirks down at Frankie and pops the cap.

"It's a good thing this is mostly full, 'cus you're gonna need every last drop by the time I'm done with you," Tom forewarns.

Frankie doesn't know whether that's an exciting concept or a terrifying one; perhaps both, in retrospect. He refuses to back out of this now, though. Frank's wanted this for so long. He's wanted to be submissive and dominated. Topping is nice and all; he enjoys the control that comes along with it, but every once in awhile Frankie yearns to experience the other side of things. Can't a guy just want to be fucked in ass occasionally? Is that too much to ask for? Maybe it's his own fault for playing coy and being too shy to ask properly, but now that it's finally happening he has no intention of stopping.

"You ready?" Tom asks, looking down at Frankie as he pours lube onto his fingers.

"Uh huh," replies Frankie.

He spreads his legs apart and hitches his hips upward to give Tom better access and to also show the other man is obedience. Tom reaches down with his hand and brushes his fingertips between Frank's thighs, getting him to flinch and gasp from the cold foreign feeling. Tom smirks at Frank and tells him he'll _warm him up in no time_ as he starts to rub two fingers over the other man's entrance. A moan escapes Frankie at the slippery sensation circling and fingering more delicate areas of his body and he noticeably relaxes.

"That's it. Open up for me," Tom coos as he attempts to slide a finger into Frankie.

The sound that weasels its way out of Frank is something akin to a surprised gasp; like Frankie's discovering a new sensation. And maybe it _is_ new for him. Judging by how tight Frank feels when Tom dares to slip a second finger alongside the first, he wouldn't be surprised if Frank is still a virgin as far as bottoming goes. Tom doesn't bother asking if that's true or not and instead focuses on getting Frankie ready.

Tom occupies Frankie with rough kisses that more or less distract him from the slight discomfort he might be feeling. It does the trick because soon Frankie is wiggling around and begging for more if the way he humps himself on Tom's hand is anything to go by. Tom wraps his other hand around Frankie's dick and starts to stroke him in time with his questing fingers. A third finger nestles its way inside Frankie, causing him to break the kiss so he can moan.

He tips his head back and whines towards the ceiling, exposing his neck. Tom dips down and bites at Frank's neck tenderly to suck bruises into his skin that bloom like roses. His skin is taut and soft, much like the muscles that relax as Tom eases his fingers in and out of Frank. For a man so cocky and _alpha_ , for lack of a better word, Frankie is actually pretty choked up and soft spoken as he whimpers beneath Tom. It's satisfying the way Frankie just comes undone by the end of it all.

Of course he protests when Tom withdraws his hands, but Frank relaxes when he sees Tom tearing open the condom packet with his teeth. The action makes Frank's dick twitch. It foxes him how Tom is able to take the smallest things and make them incredibly sexy. Maybe it's the implication of what it signifies that turns him on. He even feels the same way whenever Tom _smiles_ at him. There's just something about Tom that turns Frankie into an absolute mess. And he's only about to get messier.

Tom rolls the condom down his dick and pours a generous amount of lubricant into his hand to spread it along his arousal. Frankie's chest dips shallowly up and down from how hard he's breathing. It feels like he can hear his pulse quicken and his ears ring when Tom speaks up again.

"Get on your hands and knees for me," Tom orders, slapping at Frank's thigh. The man freezes for a second, entranced by the sight of Tom. Tom brings him back to reality with another firm command. " _Now._ "

Frankie scrambles beneath him and complies, maneuvering himself into position for Tom. For a few seconds everything is tense and Frankie swears his legs tremble under his own weight. His arms feel as if they might give out the moment Tom reestablishes contact with him by way of brushing the head of his cock against his slick hole. Frank can't help but flinch away by the sudden firmness pressing into him. Tom doesn't even push in right away either. He takes a moment to tease Frankie's entrance and rubs himself in tantalizingly slow circles around the delicate rim of muscle.

"Look at you. Wet and trembling for a nice, hard cock to fill you up," Tom taunts, still teasing Frankie. He slaps Frank on the ass, making him jump from the impact, and smirks at how Frank is so willing to be submissive. "I hope you're ready, because I'm not making love to you. No, you're getting fucked like a cheap whore in the backseat of a car on prom night. The only difference is you have a pillow to bite into when I pound you into the mattress."

The conviction in which Tom tells him this is staggering, filling Frankie up with this odd tingling sensation that resonates in his toes and makes his cock drip with excitement. There are no words. Frankie is speechless. Tom's words flutter around his head, bouncing in his skull like butterflies trying to escape. Frank is so caught up in Tom's promise, and it is a promise all right, that he barely has time to register the other man pushing into him in one fluid motion.

The suddenness of it causes Frank to call out shortly and he immediately latches onto anything he can get his hands on. The sheets below arm bunched up in his hands and his knuckles turn white as Tom's cock sears him from the inside. There's the initial glimmer of pain as his body's stretched open that nearly takes the breath out of him. It's almost unbearable for the few moments it lasts, but when Tom pulls out and quickly thrusts back in the pain somewhat dissipates into a pleasant dull ache that echoes throughout Frank's body. Frankie lets out a grateful sob.

Over the course of the next few minutes, Tom pounds into Frankie a frantic pace that has the latter falling forward and hugging a pillow to keep him level. The sounds he makes added with the noise of skin hitting skin is deafening. Frankie doesn't even notice when he starts biting the pillow to stifle his screams. So much is happening that all Frankie can really do is turn his brain off and just enjoy every form of stimulus he's getting out of this.

Tom's taken to calling Frank pet names like _slut_ and _bitch_ while also spanking him as he gets fucked. It also feels like Tom has somehow managed to get deeper inside of him as well from the position he's in. Frankie's upper half is now pressed down against the mattress, having lost willpower to support himself when Tom fucked him off balance, and his ass is up in the air. Frankie's thighs gradually spread wider apart in this new position, allowing Tom's cock to penetrate him further. He feels the change when Tom brushes up against his prostate and he moans like an animal in heat.

" _Oh god, fuck me_ ," Frank whines, his syllables coming out muffled and pitiful as they're smothered by the pillow.

"Yeah? You like that, you slut?" Tom provokes.

He slaps Frankie on the ass until he starts to see a red hand print begin to form; each strike making Frank call out and cry into his pillow. Frankie relishes the way he's able to submit himself to another person just as much as Tom gets off on indulging Frankie by degrading him.

"I asked you a question," Tom reiterates, grabbing onto Frank's hips so he has better leverage to slam his hips into the moaning mess beneath him.

" _Yes!_ " Frank gasps as his mouth falls open.

Tom's thrusting into him so hard that his whole body shifts up and down along the bed. The force is so tremendous that Frankie's body naturally humps back against Tom's hips, making Frank bounce on his dick in a way. The sounds they produce together are so loud that it's a blessing that there's music playing downstairs. The last thing Frank needs is for Jason and Junior to hear him getting nailed at the speed of light. But that isn't what's important right now.

"Of course you do. You're a filthy little whore that serves no other purpose than to get fucked and used," Tom degrades, voice becoming raspy the harder he thrusts. "Isn't that right?"

The question is rhetorical because Tom already knows the answer. It's blatantly obvious if the noises Frankie makes are anything to go by. Frank bites into the pillow once again, drooling all over it as he moans mindlessly. His head is turned to one side so Tom can see just how pitiful Frankie looks with his blissed out expression and half lidded eyes. He looks like he's suffering from how much ecstasy he's in; like it's too much for him to handle all at once. But Tom doesn't let up.

In fact, he changes up the whole situation. He pulls out of Frankie abruptly, leaving Frank feeling empty. Tom glances down at Frankie's hole to see that it's nice and loose, so much so that it sort of just stays open permanently. Tom rolls Frankie over so that he's laying on his back now and snatches the pillow out of Frank's arms. Frankie gasps as he's manhandled into a new position and lets his legs be draped over Tom's shoulders. It keeps Frankie spread open long enough for Tom to drizzle more lube onto Frankie's gaping hole as well as his own cock.

Frankie's thighs are wet and sticky from the copious amounts of lube Tom showers him in, but he's grateful because in no time flat Tom is thrusting into him at the same punishing pace as before. Frankie tries to silence his moans by biting into his knuckles, but Tom grabs him by the wrists and pins his hands above his head, forcing Frankie to let the world know how much he's enjoying this. And Frankie's a screamer. He's a fucking foghorn.

"Fucking moan for me, bitch," Tom berates, snapping his hips into Frankie.

Frankie's left completely immobile as Tom has his way with him. Tom's leaning over Frank so far that the man is bent nearly in half and the grip on his wrists are bruising. Frank can only do as he's told and lets go of all his insecurities. He cries, he screams, he moans, and lets everyone know how much of a needy slut he really is. Frankie wonders, as Tom's drilling him into the mattress, if this is what it feels like for Junior and Jason when he fuckes them. Do they get the same satisfaction? Does Frankie make them feel the way Tom is making _him_ feel? He figures it isn't the same simply because he makes love to his boyfriends. He doesn't rut against them like a horny animal.

But this isn't about his sex life with Junior and Jason. This is about him getting used the way he's longed for and he isn't disappointed with the outcome.

Tom is so strong and forceful, seeking out his own pleasure first while Frankie's is more like an afterthought and Frankie loves that. He's grown tired of being the one in control that it feels almost cathartic to relinquish his dominance and submit himself to someone far more strong than him. He loves the way Tom squeezes his wrists tightly or how his ass starts to go numb from how hard Tom's hips slap against him. The sensation of how wet and slippery he feels as he's impaled on Tom's cock causes a ripple of heat to echo throughout him until settling nicely in the pit of his stomach.

Soon enough, Tom finds his prostate again and it doesn't take long for Frankie come after that. Everything below the waist is super sensitive and a few choice jabs of Tom's cock against his prostate sends Frankie careening into his orgasm. And since Frankie can't reach down to stroke himself, he comes hands free just by the sheer force and stimulation provided by Tom's cock. His cock twitches and jumps with each spurt, painting his abdomen in bold, white streaks of come.

His whole body trembles uncontrollably from the force of it that he sort of vibrates with pleasure as his ass clenches around Tom's dick. Frankie's channel tightens up on reflex, making it slightly harder for Tom to thrust as hard as he wants but coming to the same conclusion anyway. Tom snaps his hips firmly into Frankie, who's still folded into a human pretzel, and comes inside the condom. He's panting so hard that his breath fans out across Frank's chest as he cranes his neck down. His hips give a few token thrusts as he fills up the condom generously with his release; wishing he was _really_ coming inside Frankie.

Tom pulls out and everything just feels _raw_. Tom's dick feels like he just got done fucking a vice and Frankie's hole is stretched and puffy from being fucked so hard and fast. Frank's hands are even numb from poor blood circulation from how tightly Tom was holding him down. The whole crescendo has left them reeling in a tizzy of post orgasmic haze, so much so that Tom has to actually lay down for a moment to catch his breath before tying off the condom and throwing it away.

They both lay there in silence for awhile, not saying anything or moving a muscle for that matter. Whatever buzz Frankie had earlier from the beer has now completely worn off and now that he's finally gotten what he's wanted for ages, he feels empty. He's too embarrassed to say anything about it, however, bringing him right back to square one. Except Tom is a smart man and can apparently read Frank's mind, because once he's rested for a moment he rolls over and pulls Frankie into a tender bear hug.

Frankie snuggles up to Tom and the two share a soft, chaste kiss, unlike their previous ones they shared. Tom is surprisingly gentle, going so far as to brush away the hair that sticks to Frankie's sweaty face. He's smiling again and observing Frank with warm, brown eyes that wrinkle ever so slightly at the corners. It's a look that says _I've got you, you're mine now. Now that you've had a taste, it's all you'll ever want. Fucking Jason and Junior will never be the same again._ That look terrifies and excites Frankie in a single bound and Tom can sense this. Tom has what Frankie so desperately needs. There's no going back.

And Frankie knows now that he is well and truly fucked, in more ways than one.


End file.
